brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skyzeus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brink Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skyzeus page. Please continue contributing to Brink Wiki so we can expand our knowledge on the upcoming FPS, BRINK. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ConceitedJarrad (Talk) 23:35, February 15, 2011 Re: clans Unfortunately, not much. I'm assuming they're just voluntary player organizations- a few friends teaming up for the purpose of forming more trustworthy and competent teams. Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (these things: ~ ) 18:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Go to your clan page, click "add category" (bottom left of the page) type in Clans. It would also be helpful if you put your username in your sig so people can identify you when you post. 23:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) not a problem. That's why I'm here. Don't be afraid to ask for help with anything else. 23:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Characters page Good catch. It's essentially useless, from the looks of it. As you can maybe tell, the Wiki was relatively inactive for some time between the time Matt started setting things up until about the past month and a half, so there are still lots of snafus and clutter that needs to be addressed. Anytime you see a page that you think does not belong, feel free to add the category "Candidates for deletion" to it, and either I or another sysop will review it and delete it if appropriate. thanks for looking out, keep up the good work. 01:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I should add one caveat: If you're finding these pages by way of red links, it's better just to remove the link. A red link means the page does not actually exist, and by adding the deletion template you are actually creating it. 01:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :There wasn't much going on when I arrived. About 2 pages and that's it. I adopted the wiki and then continued as a bureaucrat. Some new users came and still did very little until CJ came. Then things really got started. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 21:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) This may be relevant to your interests... Since you seem eager to learn. Here is a link to all the basic wiki editing functions. enjoy. :) 03:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Just checking to make sure im doing this right CipheredRelic 07:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Please specify what you want on your userbox i.e. colours, fonts, image and size. hello sir i am much intrested in join youre clan as i am much intregged to join the sercurity in brink as my name intitels a " the look"archetype and a medium build using a carb 9 and a kolt pistol it is much my intrege plese reply P.S i have an xbox 360 with xbox live gold and every thing and my gamer tag is VERMEN47 THE LOOK 08:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) THANKS ALOT I AM RELLY EXCITED ABOUT THE GAME AN IF IT IS ANY HELP I WILL MOSTLEY BE A ENGINER Your Clan page Is fixed. If any page ever gets wiped like that, file a vandalism report and just use the undo feature to change it back. 16:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Clan page I moved you clan page prefix from Clans to Clan so it will go with the other clans in the category. 125px|link=User_Talk:Matt of the wastes 05:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC)